The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that enables the generation of a composite image, an image processing method thereof, and a program for generating a composite image.
As a function to enhance added value of a digital camera, there is a function of generating a composite image by compositing a plurality of still images that are imaged and recorded.
As a technology relating to a composite image in the related, a technology of displaying a whole image and face images of individual subjects so as to be seen at the same time has been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-96134.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217978 proposes a photograph printing device that enables photographing while predicting an image after compositing.